Inebriante
by Mabellie
Summary: YAOI LEMON. Sedução, sedução, sedução. Afrodite não passava disso. SE-DU-ÇÃO.


**AVISOS: **

Yaoi lemon, ou seja, sexo entre homens. Se não gosta não leia! O nome Carlo pertence à Pipe. Saint Seiya não me pertence, porque se me pertencesse, os cavaleiros de ouro seriam os principais e se comeriam mais!  
(PÓS-HADES)

* * *

**SUGESTÃO:**

Na hora do lemon, se quiser, escute 'Breathe' do Prodigy ou 'Erotic' da Keyshia Cole.

* * *

**Inebriante**

Como de costume imaginava a quarta casa. O cheiro e o sabor do sangue pareciam realidade, confundindo seus sentidos. Sentia-se extasiado só em relembrar suas fantasias com o italiano.

Pensava no seu cavaleiro desnudo, cheirando álcool e sangue. Seu fumo formava uma neblina que Peixes adorava atravessar.

O olhar selvagem dizia ao cavaleiro mais lindo de Atena que o canceriano precisava de sexo. Asfixiante e avassalador, como sempre faziam.

O desejo recíproco fazia o pisciano arrepiar. E já era o suficiente, estava decidido: desceria para encontrar sua presa (ou talvez caçador).

Atenas ardia no mais fervoroso sol, e os protetores dourados 'treinavam' em suas casas. Típico. Deu uma última olhada no precioso espelho e vislumbrou a visão magnífica por uns instantes, só por garantia (como se ele precisasse disso!).

Começou a descer as longas escadas, dando início à uma deliciosa aventura. A décima primeira estava vazia, de Capricórnio saiu um espanhol:

- _Que passa_, peixinho?

- Precisei dar uma voltinha, odeio esse sol infernal da Grécia! - justificou-se.

- Por acaso, seria uma voltinha até Câncer? - Brincou e ganhou um olhar cruel de Peixes.

- Vou fingir que eu não ouvi isso, Capricórnio.

Os dois sabiam que a resposta seca do sueco não era verdade, mas Afrodite era orgulhoso. Preferia morrer ao admitir que estava morrendo pelo outro. Shura percebeu a burrada que fez e cortou a conversa.

- Frô, deixa eu terminar o treinamento, _bueños dias_!

- Bom dia pra você também, Shurinha!

Se concentrou em seu objetivo e continuou sua 'jornada'.

Em Sagitário, Saga e Aioros 'conversavam' em meio de gemidos nada discretos. Ao ouvi-los, revirou os olhos e fez cara de nojo. Detestava o irmão de Aioria e sabia que era detestado por ele. Era um desgraçado metido a bom moço! Como podia confiar em Gêmeos e fazer seu querido capricorniano chorar em seus braços? **(1)**

Atravessou a casa com a mesma expressão, porém ao sair, o sorriso voltou à acompanhá-lo. Afinal, era tempo de paz e os 'queridos' cavaleiros de ouro tinham recebido mais uma chance da 'bondosa' deusa.

Nos aposentos do escorpiano, suas risadas eram nítidas, assim como os protestos em francês. Afrodite sorriu mais, adorava o casal.

A próxima, lógicamente, estava vazia. Não porque o cavaleiro de Libra estava na China e sim porque ele estava tirando o atraso no Salão do Mestre com um certo tibetano.

Shaka estava feliz em Áries, assim como Leão.

Parou em frente à escadaria que terminava na quarta casa, sentindo que o perigo estava próximo. Audacioso como ninguém, entrou sem avisar, fazendo o mínimo barulho.

Se aproximou e pela fresta ente as colunas observava os movimentos do maior: treinava socos violentos sob o sol ardente. Seu corpo desejado vestia uma camada de suor e uma calça preta justa, que destava ainda mais os deliciosos músculos. Uma garrafa de vodka e um maço de cigarro. O trio da tentação, como diria Peixes. Sentia a ansiedade correr de mão dadas com a excitação rumo ao ápice.

Mas até ele, o cavaleiro mais cruel do santuário, deixava escapar alguns detalhes. Máscara da Morte já percebera sua presença.

- _Qualunque, Cavalieri di Pesce_? **(2)** - Parou os socos e seus olhos brilharam. O demônio sorria, e o demônio ali não era Câncer.

- Vim sem segundas intenções. - Cínico! - Procuro uma boa conversa e só, Carlo.

E o filho da puta se achava no direito de chamá-lo pelo nome!

- _Maledetto_, suma daqui! - O sangue começara a subir, o italiano estava nervoso. Quando via o maldito, ficava assim, nervoso, rude. Aquele rostinho o excitava demais.

Como defini-lo? Anjo ou demônio? Bom ou mau? Inocência ou malícia? Indecifrável. Era essa a definição.

- Sabe porque você fica nervoso quando eu estou aqui, Câncer? - Silêncio. - Porque você sabe que não pode comigo.

Sedução, sedução, sedução.

- Você está me provocando _Pesce_?

- Você se sente provocado?

Afrodite não passava disso. SE-DU-ÇÃO.

- _Puttana..._ - Pegou-o pelo braço e lançou-o contra uma coluna. Estavam colados.

Afrodite tinha ganhado a batalha, como previra, e em vez de esfregar isso na cara do italiano, esfregava suas coxas com o volume que se formara.

Carlo quase teve um orgasmo com a atitude do outro. Mas conseguiu descobrir um autocontrole momentâneo para não engolir o sueco ali mesmo.

- ...Eu quero você... demais... - Olhava o maldito em silêncio, nenhuma palavra era necessária.

Quando o auto controle se foi, pegou-o pelo cabelo e o colocou de quatro no meio da casa de Câncer. Colou no corpo esguio enquanto o perfume de rosas que os cachos perfeitos emanavam o dominava.

- Pede, _puttana_... - Rosnou no ouvido de Peixes.

- ... - O transe fora interrompido com um puxão de cabelo mais forte. - ... Me devora...

A túnica curta e transparente foi levantada rapidamente, enquando a calça preta era abaixada com desespero. Afrodite já ia se preparando, pois sabia que seria invadido pelo italiano a qualquer momento, sem cerimônias. Deu um tapa que estalou nas nádegas empinadas.

Entrou de uma vez, arrancando um grito de alívio do outro, que sabia que as estocadas se tornariam frenéticas. O sorriso sádico e os gritos abafados eram uma linda trilha sonora para os telespectadores. Os corpos se chocavam violentamente, e o som resultante ecoava dentre as cabeças que os assistiam. O cheiro de rosas se misturando com o cheiro de sangue. Era vermelho sobre vermelho, Carlo sobre Afrodite.

A selvageria era total êxtase e fazia parte da dança sensual, avisando-os que o clímax estava próximo.

Veio primeiro para Peixes, que contraiu sua entrada, fazendo com que o canceriano tivesse o melhor dos orgasmos. O jato quente o invadiu com fúria, enquanto suas longas unhas estavam cravadas nas coxas musculosas. As respirações desesperadas ainda continuavam e os corpos, agora caídos no chão frio, se encaravam.

- Você não presta, Afrodite...

- E você não resiste, Carlo...

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**(1)** - Para uma melhor explicação eu sugiro que leia 'O Diário dos Condenados', ou 'Una Última Nota'. Eu explicarei em breve essa história toda!

**(2)** - O que quer, Cavaleiro de Peixes?

* * *

**CONSIDERAÇÕES:**

Desejo realizado, promessa cumprida!

Eu deixei a desejar no finalzinho, mas era essa a intenção. Me superei, eu acho. Gostei do resultado, e espero uma segunda opinião.

Beijos!


End file.
